


Sweet Revenge

by gemini_cole



Series: Sweet Revenge [1]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_cole/pseuds/gemini_cole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris makes a mistake at a critical moment. How will Maggie teach him a lesson?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Revenge

Sweet Revenge

 

            Maggie tossed and turned, hugging her pillow, kicking away the blanket. The couch was great for watching movies, but sleeping? Not so much. The more she tossed and turned the more frustrated she got. He’d pay for this one, make no mistake.

            The night had started off really well. Great, even. Chris had been enjoying some well-deserved time off between jobs, and they were just enjoying being lazy, kicking around Boston. Maggie still had to work of course, being that she was just a “normal” chick, a non-celebrity working girl with a lame office job. But every afternoon when 5:30 rolled around, she practically sprinted home to be with Chris. Most nights they stayed in, but occasionally they went out for a quick, low-key dinner, or over to Mama Lisa’s house for some home cooking. It was a Thursday night, so the last thing she expected as she was leaving work was to get a text from Chris.

            _Hey babe. With the fellas @ Blue Room. Meet me there after work?_

           

            She looked down at herself as the thought about it. She’d had a big conference meeting today. A business suit wasn’t going cut it. Not for the Blue Room. She dashed off a quick reply as she walked to her car.

 

            _Going home 2 change first. B there by 7ish. Love U ;)_

           

She got home, dashing inside. Feeding East as she started changing out of the suit, considering her options. Not having a lot of time, she settled on jeans, heels, a floaty white cami and a leather jacket. Cute, comfy and girly, just the way she knew Chris preferred. She shook her hair out of its French twist, letting it curl down around her shoulders as she darted back out to the car. Before long she was pulling up outside the bar. Grabbing her clutch and her cell, she made her way inside, scanning the bar for Chris, or at least one of his pals.

            “BABY! OVER HERE!” She heard. She started laughing as she made her way across the bar to where Chris was standing, albeit a little bit unsteadily, in front of a dartboard. Oh lord. This was going to be a long night. She leaned in, kissing his cheek and slid an arm around his waist, steadying him. Clearly he’d already had a few. She was suddenly glad she’d driven and not him, as she knew with certainty that she’d be the designated driver tonight. Not that she minded. While Chris did love to drink, he rarely got sloppy drunk. Even when he did, he was so much fun to be around. He was always singing and dancing, hugging everyone, playing games like darts and beer pong, Maggie really couldn’t hold it against him. It was one of the reasons they worked so well as a couple. Chris was so gregarious and out-going, while Maggie was naturally shy and reserved. She was perfectly happy to sit on a barstool all night, nursing a single beer or glass of wine, and chatting to the girlfriends or dates of Chris’s buddies, once she got to know them. Of course that only lasted so long, and more often than not, Chris would drag her onto a dance floor; or, much to her chagrin, a game of beer pong, which she was horrific at. Tonight, though, she just watched, grinning and laughing as Chris lost yet another round of darts. He downed his punishment shots of Jaeger, and grabbed Maggie’s hand, pulling her to her feet. He started swaying them back and forth to the music emanating from the sound system. She smiled as she felt his hand slide up the back of her top, then settle on the small of her back. She quickly started protesting, though, as he tried to slide his hand _inside_ her jeans.

“Chris! Dangit! You know how I… _ohhh.”_   She trailed off as he nipped at her neck, just below her earlobe. It was one of her spots, and he knew it.

Her knees turned to jelly as he breathed into her ear, “C’mon, Maggie May. You know you love it.” He pulled back slightly to stare down at her, gauging her reaction as his thumb slowly stroked circles in the small of her back. She sometimes hated how he did that. She did love his hands on her, always. But she had to draw the line somewhere, and public sex was not on her list, at least not here and now. At times like this he seemed to forget what he did for a living, but she never did. And she would be damned if she was the one who got him on TMZ for public indecency, no matter how damn good he was with his hands and mouth. She quirked an eyebrow at him, and just as she was about to suggest that they leave, Chris’s buddy Zach stumbled over to them, slurring, “Evans! Pong, you ‘n me, pronto. Gotta kick your ass.” And just like that, Chris was gone again. Maggie sighed as she made her way back to the bar, watching. He was already so tanked that he was sure to lose. Maybe after this she could pull him away and head home. After his antics just now, she suddenly had plans of her own for him.

An hour and a half later, they were in the car, heading home. This was one of those times that Chris was beyond wasted. Maggie would have been amused at drunk, giggling Chris, if she hadn’t been struggling to drive them home and get them there in one piece. While she was driving, Chris was sliding his hand up the inside of her thigh, which was driving her to distraction. She bit her lip, sighing in frustration, as she gripped the steering wheel. She shifted in her seat, squeezing her thighs together, hoping to cut off access to fingers, but unfortunately, he was faster and stronger than she was.  He gripped her thigh, pulling it apart slightly and then sliding up higher. He leaned over and bit her earlobe as his fingers started stroking her pussy through her jeans, whispering to her all the things he was going to do to her when they got home. She finally pulled in the driveway, sighing with relief. Chris took the opportunity to lean in and kiss her, one hand on the back of her neck, pulling her face to his, the other hand cupping her face, his thumb stroking her cheek. He tasted like beer and Jaeger as he teased her tongue with his own, and gently sucking her upper lip. Maggie moaned as she shifted in her seat, finally giving up, and just climbing into Chris’s lap, straddling him in the passenger’s seat. She gripped his face with her hands, then slid them around the back of his head, playing with his hair, running her fingertips along the back of his neck. She felt him shudder slightly and heard the rumble of his moan in the back of his throat as she pressed herself against him, shifting her hips back and forth slowly in his lap, teasing him.

“Fuck, Mags, you tease!” Chris whispered as he kissed down her jawline, nipping at her throat. “You, uh think we should maybe take this inside, babe?”

Maggie grinned as she opened the passenger’s side door, jumping out and pulling Chris with her, guiding him as he stumbled drunkenly into the house. They pulled each other’s jackets off simultaneously, as Chris pushed her against the now closed door. Maggie felt Chris’s hand unsnap her jeans, as she unbuttoned his flannel shirt, pushing it down around his shoulders. She ripped it off one arm as Chris paused long enough to shrug it off the other arm, letting it drop to the floor. Maggie leaned in to kiss his neck, her nose rubbing along his jawline, as Chris’s hand slid around her waist and down to her ass, gripping her and lifting her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as she kissed him longingly, biting his lower lip, moaning into his mouth. She felt him press into her, grinding his now hard cock against her. Maggie yanked on the t-shirt he’d worn under his flannel, pushing it up and over his head, leaving it wrapped around his shoulders. She dragged her nails down his chest as she felt him shift beneath her. Now she just needed to get rid of his jeans. He stopped her hands as he suddenly swung her over his shoulder, shocking her. He swatted her ass and laughed as she yelped.

He started making his way to the bedroom, still carrying her like some demented, drunken caveman. She couldn’t help but giggle. God, she loved this man, even when he was as drunk as a sailor on leave. Chris tossed her on the bed, as he stripped off his t-shirt and unzipped his jeans, pushing them down and off as Maggie watched, sliding back on the bed, leaning back against the headboard. Chris grinned at her as he jumped onto the bed, wearing only his boxers. He straddled her, pulling her forward slightly, kissing her neck as he slid his hands up her sides, pulling off the skimpy silk of her camisole, tossing it over his shoulder. He slid down, kissing her chest as his hands slid back down around her waist, pulling her with him so she was laying back against the pillows, her hips flush to his as he slid her jeans down around her ass. God, even when he was sloppy drunk, the man could multitask. Before she could reach down to help, his hands gripped the fabric around her ankles, and yanked, pulling her jeans completely off in one smooth motion. He grinned up at her and simply said, “Voila! LIKE MAGIC!!” Maggie laughed again as she pulled him back to her, kissing him hard, her hands sliding up his back. She rolled over him, so he was lying on his back, looking up at her though half-closed eyes. Maggie straddled him, pressing her throbbing pussy to his cock, grinding slowly. She knew the fabric barrier of his boxers was driving him crazy, which was exactly what she wanted. She slowly started kissing down his chest, her fingertips swirling on his skin, scratching lightly, tracing his tattoos, first with fingers, then her tongue. She was just about to pull down his boxers when she first heard it. The sound was unmistakable. “ZZZZ-ZZZZZ-zzzzz.”

_“Oh. Holy. Fuck! This is_ NOT _happening_ ,” Maggie muttered to herself.  She looked up for confirmation. There, lying back against the pillows, Christopher Robert Evans was passed out, dead asleep. Glaring at his now passed-out form, Maggie swore to herself he was he going to pay for this…

 

END PART ONE


End file.
